


Под покровом ночи

by dead_gold



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Detectives, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: За четыре дня было убито восемь девушек. Все обескровленны. На первый взгляд, все указывало на вампиров.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)





	Под покровом ночи

**Author's Note:**

> очередная аушка без смысла и логики  
> just for fun
> 
> для amelyraimi и supernatural blues

Лиззи закрыла бар ровно в два часа пополуночи — как раз длинная стрелка огромных башенных часов на главной площади с едва слышным скрипом сдвинулась на цифру двенадцать, когда девушка последний раз щёлкнула ключом в замке и, озираясь по сторонам, спустилась с крыльца. На улице было удивительно пустынно и тихо для пятничной ночи. Ни одного случайного прохожего, ни одной проезжающей машины. Даже в близлежащих домах против обыкновенного почти нигде не горел свет. Плотнее запахнув плащ, Лиззи быстрым шагом направилась в сторону парковки — непривычная тишина будила тревогу. Девушка то и дело оборачивалась по сторонам, каждый раз убеждаясь, что никого поблизости нет. Но тревога не отпускала, только распалялась сильнее. Лиззи мысленно отругала себя за то, что решила, как приличный человек, оставить машину на парковке, а не у служебного входа в бар. Так бы она уже запрыгнула в родной, пропахший дешёвым лимонным ароматизатором, салон, заперлась и скинула бы с себя это чувство. Но до парковки был ещё целый квартал и Лиззи только и оставалось, что ускорить шаг. В какой-то момент она вовсе сорвалась на бег, сердце оглушительно, будто на всю улицу, стучало в груди, подгоняемое страхом. Впереди показалась знакомая жёлтая табличка платной парковки, и, Лиззи было уже обрадовалась, но в следующую минуту на неё обрушилось нечто большое и тёмное. Сжало её в крепких, стальных объятиях, не давая толком вздохнуть, окутало её непроглядной тьмой, скрывая от внешнего мира и надежды на помощь. Лиззи попыталась вырваться, оттолкнуть это нечто, но ногти зацепились, ломаясь, только за какие-то холодные металлические пластины. От отчаяния она попыталась хотя бы закричать, но на горле сомкнулись острые зубы с такой силой, что Лиззи смогла только едва слышно болезненно заскулить. Она с пугающей ясностью осознала, что это последние минуты её жизни.

*** ***

Район, в котором проживали вампиры, занимал обширные территории на севере от крэлмондского парка в центральной части Города. И чем дальше на север, тем богаче стояли дома. Оно было и понятно — район граничил с рекой, и из близлежащих домов открывался очаровательный пасторальный пейзаж. 

Особняк Уитли как раз там и располагался — почти у самой кромки воды. Оливер помнил, что в саду, за особняком, был обустроены мостки, где старший Уитли любил рыбачить. Но даже воспоминания о красоте сада и вида не прибавляло Оливеру желания появляться в этом доме. 

Но сейчас его желания не имели значения. Поэтому, вздохнув, он нажал на латунный звонок.

Дверь открыли практически сразу. На пороге стояла сухонькая пожилая горничная, которую Оливер до этого ни разу не видел, и вопросительно смотрела на него. 

— Детектив Бэлкхем, убойный отдел. Мне нужно поговорить с Малкольмом.

Горничная, ничем не выказав своего удивления, если такое и было, кивнула и, пропустив его в дом, проводила в библиотеку, обронив: “ожидайте молодого господина”, и оставила Оливера в одиночестве. Он подошёл к окну, вглядываясь в ночной сад, залитый тёплым светом множества изящных фонариков. 

— Ну, мистер Ван Хельсинг, — неожиданно раздалось прямо у самого уха. Оливер ощутил чужие губы непозволительно близко к собственной шее. Чувствовал как на коже оседало чужое дыхание. — Я, вроде, не нарушал Пакт, чтобы за мной отправляли охотника. 

Оливер закатил глаза: общаться без подначек этот вампир не умел. Каждая их встреча превращалась в конкурс словесности. Но сегодня Оливеру было не до этого: в Городе уже четвертую ночь поутру находили тела обескровленных девушек. Вампиры и скали дружно все отрицали, оборотни разорвали бы добычу, да и у других жителей Города было полно специфических навыков, чтобы исключить их из подозреваемых. Но трупы продолжали появляться. 

— Я не Ван Хельсинг. Даже близко не родня, — поморщился Оливер. 

— Знаю. Как и то, что тебя, отчего-то, каждый раз это имя заставляет сморщится, будто ты съел лимон целиком. Почему? 

— Это не имеет отношения к делу, Малкольм, — устало вздохнул Оливер. Он не спал уже третьи сутки — Мэр рвал и метал, требуя от полиции срочного раскрытия этого дела. Скоро пройдут выборы, и он планировал переизбираться, что было бы затруднительно с грузом нераскрытых серийных убийств. 

Малкольм прижался к Оливеру плотнее, уткнувшись носом под ухо, там, где под кожей пульсировала артерия. Рукой забрался под его форменную рубашку, оглаживая через ткань майки пресс.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что всё имеет значение. Например, то, что ты пришёл сюда сейчас, в разгар ночи, а не утром, как это сделал бы любой другой коп. Либо тебе плевать на закон, что не так, либо тебе слишком нужна помощь.

Оливер сглотнул, стараясь не закрывать глаза. Голос Малькольма вибрировал на его коже, гипнотизируя. Оливер слишком устал. Он думал, что ничего нет плохого в том, чтобы закрыть глаза и позволить Малкольму выпить себя досуха. Да, такая соблазнительная мысль. И совершенно точно не его. Оливер сморгнул наваждение и, перехватив руку Малкольма у ремня собственных брюк, с силой сжал. 

— Да. Мне нужна помощь. Ты слышал — восемь трупов за четыре дня. Все девушки, молодые. Люди. Обескровлены. 

— И ты думаешь, это мы?

— Я так не думаю. В смысле... На шеях жертв следы зубов, но они... Они будто нарочитые. 

— Нарочитые?

— Да.

— И ты думаешь, что кто-то хочет убедить всех будто вампиры решили нарушить Пакт?

— Не знаю. Это стало паршивым с самого начала. Слишком мало улик и слишком много подозреваемых. 

Малкольм некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на него, склонив голову, и Оливер видел как в хищных светлых глазах играли теплые отсветы ламп. 

— Ладно. Я помогу тебе, мистер Ван Хельсинг. Но с одним условием. 

— Другого я и не ожидал. 

— Ночь. Одна ночь. 

Оливеру показалось, что он ослышался. 

— Ночь? Ты... Ты поможешь мне в обмен на секс?

— О, как же ты всё любишь опошлить, — хмыкнул Малкольм. — Для начала — ужин, свидание. Ну, знаешь, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. Невысокая цена за раскрытие убийств.

— Вот это-то меня и пугает. Есть подвох, да?

Малкольм широко улыбнулся, обнажая аккуратные острые клыки: 

— Подвох всегда есть. Ну так что, по рукам? 

Оливер медлил. Малкольм помогал им несколько раз, но это было первым делом, когда он стал бы полноценным партнёром в деле. Каким бы назойливым не был Малкольм, но голова у него варила как надо. А от этого свидания всегда можно будет потом отвертеться. 

— Ладно, по рукам, — ответил он, наконец, протянув руку. Улыбка Малкольма стала шире, он сделал вид, что собирается пожать её в ответ, но в следующий момент с силой дёрнул Оливера на себя, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, — рявкнул он, отталкивая Малкольма. Тот, впрочем, ничуть не обиделся и не смутился, только рассмеялся в ответ:

— Читал в одной книжонке, будто считалось, что демоны перекрётсков закрепляли свои сделки со смертными поцелуем. А у тебя буквально на лице написано: “какой кошмар — я заключил сделку с Дьяволом”. 

Оливер бросил на него хмурый взгляд, покачал головой, а после одёрнул рубашку и пальцами зачесал растрёпанные волосы, приводя себя в порядок.

— Я уже жалею об этом, Малкольм.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ну что, поехали в морг? Я хочу взглянуть на этих бедняжек.

— Твой энтузиазм несколько пугает.

— Чем скорее раскроем это дело, тем скорее у нас будет свидание! У меня уже есть пара замечательных идей!

Это расследование определённо доведёт его до могилы, решил Оливер. Если не запутанностью, то бесконечной болтовнёй этого неугомонного вампира.

*** ***

Несколько лет назад отдел криминалистики и судебной экспертизы выселили из подвальных помещений центрального отдела полиции в новенькое, специально для них построенное, здание в рамках долгосрочной программы реновации города. Торжество бетона, стекла и простых форм. В лучших традициях современных представлений о гигиене труда там даже располагалась просторная зона отдыха с кафетерием, небольшим, но радующим глаз садом — всё, лишь бы сотрудники полные сил и концентрации выполняли свои обязанности с максимальной отдачей. 

Что не слишком-то нравилось многим полицейским — их собственное здание, несмотря на гордые звания центрального и памятника архитектуры, давно и неотвратимо нуждалось в ремонте. Но всё, что пока они получали от Магистрата — обещания, что вот в следующем-то году точно выделят деньги на ремонт. Поэтому, если какого-то сотрудника не оказывалось на месте, его с большой долей вероятности можно было обнаружить в кафетерии отдела криминалистики. 

Там-то Оливер и нашёл свою напарницу — бравого офицера Дани Пауэлл. В их паре именно она брала на себя роль “плохого копа” в допросах — мало кто ожидал от изящной молодой девушки с копной задорных кудрей такой мрачности и саркастичности. И Оливер был бы рад, сказать, что она такой была только на допросах, но он достаточно лет проработал с Дани — такой она была постоянно.

— О, офицер Пауэлл! Рад вас снова видеть, — улыбнулся Малкольм, когда они подошли к дивану, на котором она и растянулась. Дани оторвала взгляд от телефона:

— Он таки тебя уговорил. И чем на этот раз?

— Своей обворожительной улыбкой, как всегда.

— Ага, в прошлый раз она чуть довела тебя до судебного разбирательства, Уитли. Кстати, как тот бедняга? Рука у него приросла? 

Оливер закатил глаза, в очередной раз поймав себя на мысли, что каждый раз, когда Малкольм и Дани сталкиваются, он чувствует себя так, будто присутствует на встрече своих бывшей и нынешней подружки. Он передёрнул плечами от таких странных ассоциаций, и сказал, на корню душа назревающий обмен колкостями:

— Так, мы сюда пришли не для дружеских бесед.

— Эдрисса ждёт внизу, приготовила отчёт. А с меня на сегодня трупов хватит, так что я тут посижу, — сразу же ответила Дани и вновь уставилась в телефон, будто только и ждала, когда они оставят её в покое.

Оливер кивнул и повёл Малкольма вниз, где располагался морг. Увидев вампира, Эдрисса, — талатливый криминалист, с которой Оливер уже пару раз работал, — расцвела радостной улыбкой. Несмотря на свой статус коренной жительницы Города, её приводили в искренний восторг разнообразные нелюди, живущие здесь. Будто она вовсе и не сталкивалась с ними по сто раз на дню то на работе, то в магазине, то на прогулке. 

— Мистер Уитли! 

— О, дорогая, мистер Уитли — мой отец, а я — Малкольм, — сказал он, галантно целуя руку Эдриссы. Та мгновенно залилась краской. — Особенно для таких очаровательных криминалистов. 

— Я… Мммм, я тоже рада снова с вами работать, ми… Малкольм! О! Скажите, пожалуйста, в книге доктора Каллена "О физиологии вампиров" написано, что ваша кожа….

— Эдрисса, тела, — терпеливо напомнил Оливер. Она смущенно вспыхнула ещё сильнее, и торопливо стала открывать холодильные камеры, выдвигая тележки, на которых лежали тела. Малкольм подошёл к ближнему от себя и откинул простынь. До серости бледная от обескровливания и холода, с ещё более заострившимися после смерти чертами лица, девушка перед ним казалась высеченной из камня. Малкольм натянул протянутые Эдриссой перчатки, и сперва просто осмотрел девушку, а потом осторожно наклонил её голову, чтобы лучше было видно “укус” на шее.

— Ты об этом говорил? О “нарочитости”, — спросил он у Оливера. Два тёмно-бордовых прокола на бледной коже смотрелись чужеродно и нелепо. Оливер подошёл ближе, заглядывая ему через плечо, и кивнул:

— Да. У нас, конечно, давно не было подобных нападений, но это… Это… Мы же не в сраных “Сумерках”! 

— По расстоянию между… эээ… “клыками”, — встряла Эдрисса. — Можно примерно определить размер челюсти нападавшего, но я не думаю, что это была именно челюсть — кроме этих отметин следов других зубов нет. Кожа, конечно, тонкая, но всё равно нужно усилие, чтобы прокусить её. Таких следов не мог оставить обычный вампир. Ну или хоть кто-то с нормальной челюстью. Разве что у убийцы кроме клыков-то других зубов и не было.    
Малкольм нахмурился:

— У других тоже самое? Обескровлены и проколы на шее?

— Именно так. Так что подсказывает твоё вампирское чутьё?

— Вампирское чутьё? Ты серьёзно, — вскинул бровь Малкольм, со всем возможным осуждением уставившись на Оливера. — Иногда твоё чувство юмора, мистер Ван Хельсинг…. 

— О, вы называете детектива Бэлкхема Ван Хельсинг!... — снова встряла Эдрисса, восторженно смотря на Малкольма.

— Нет, не называет. И ты не называй.

— ...Столь же уместно, как твои запонки, — закончил Малкольм. 

— Чем тебя не устраивают мои запонки-то, — возмутился Оливер, неосознанно одёрнув рукава рубашки. Эти запонки он считал лучшими в своей коллекции. Ну, помимо тех, антикварных, подаренных бабушкой, которые Оливер надевал только на какие-то торжественные мероприятия. 

— О, меня они всем устраивают, — ответил Малкольм, продолжая осматривать тела девушек, игнорируя недовольное пыхтение детектива за спиной. — Ведь способны отпугнуть любую мелкую нечисть не хуже чеснока, потому что даже у них есть чувство вкуса. Эдрисса, что вы скажете об этих синяках?

Эдрисса влезла между ними, оттесняя детектива, и кивнула, увидев на что указывал Малкольм.

— Они схожи у всех жертв. Похоже, нападавший их… обнял? Буквально сдавил в объятиях? Может быть, чтобы не сопротивлялись? 

— Но она, — Малкольм указал на последнюю жертву. — Сопротивлялась. По крайней мере, достаточно активно — у неё сломаны ногти. Образцы уже взяли?

— Да. Но даже с учётом важности дела на все анализы уйдёт несколько дней, — вздохнула Эдрисса. Как бы не развивались технологии, а против времени и бюрократии всё ещё мало что можно было сделать, и, порой, так необходимые результаты приходилось ждать в лучшем случаи дни, а в худшем — недели, если не месяцы. Малкольм кивнул и, на каблуках развернувшись к Оливеру, хлопнул того по плечу:

— Ну а теперь едем на места преступлений. Начнём с последнего. Хочу всё просканировать своим вампирским чутьём, — Малкольм руками изобразил магические пассы, будто цирковой фокусник.

— Ты будешь припоминать мне эту глупую шутку до скончания веков?

— Я рад, что ты понимаешь её глупость, и да — пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Томность голоса Малкольма на последней фразе заставили уши Оливера вспыхнуть. С трудом подавив желание тут же их хорошенько почесать и оправдаться перед Эдриссой (а то вдруг она подумала не то, что подразумевалось), он, попрощавшись с ней, стал подталкивать Малкольма к выходу.

Вернувшись в кафетерий, они обнаружили, что Дани уснула, завернувшись в куртку и по-детски подоткнув кулак под щёку. Оливер решил не будить напарницу — в конце концов завтра хоть кто-то из них двоих на планёрке будет со свежей головой, — взял плед с соседнего дивана, которым и накрыл её. Дани даже не проснулась, только плотнее укуталась в так кстати появившийся плед.

Оставив напарницу на диване кафетерия, Оливер повёз Малкольма туда, где нашли последнюю жертву. Район доков располагался на востоке Город и традиционно считался не лучшим местом, где стоит гулять по ночам в одиночестве, особенно пьяным. Времена, когда район был переполнен местными и пришлыми рыбаками, торговцами и бродягами, давно прошли, хлипкие бараки давно сменились кирпичными многоэтажками, а сами доки превратились в разнообразные хипстерские площадки для вечеринок. Несмотря на это, репутация у района так никуда и не исчезла.

Тело последней жертвы, — Лиззи Келли, — нашли рядом с парковкой, недалеко от бара, где она работала. Узкое пространство между двумя домами всё ещё было огорожено полицейскими лентами. Малкольм осмотрелся по сторонам, повернулся к домам напротив, задумчиво изучая горящие тёплым ламповым светом окна.

— И никто ничего не видел, — спросил он у Оливера. Тот только покачал головой. Опросы ничего не дали — одних не было дома, другие спали, у третьих окна были занавешены, четвёртые вовсе не открывали. 

— Как и в прошлый раз. Не понимаю, — посетовал Оливер. — Почему они не хотят помочь. Это ведь просто разговор. На дворе давно уже не тридцатые. 

Малкольм хоть и сам, по вампирским меркам, был ещё совсем молод и не застал террора человеческого правосудия, но, как и любой житель Города, знал о событиях тех поистине тёмных времён. 

— Для многих это было буквально “как вчера”. Рейды, облавы, казни без толкового следствия. Никто не хочет быть тем, чьё неосторожное слово снова начнёт войну. Хоть времена и изменились, да и в полиции уже давно не одни только люди работают. 

— Нам нужны свидетели. 

— И они будут, — кивнул Малкольм на одно окно на первом этаже ближайшего дома. Оливер повернулся было туда, но не увидел никого, только как колыхнулись пёстрые шторки. — Но для начала нужно осмотреться здесь. 

Он вновь повернулся к перегороженному пространству между домами. Осмотрел обшарпанные кирпичные стены, присел, будто что-то ища в пыли на земле. А потом и вовсе принюхался, словно ищейка.

— Тут, что, уже чистильщики были?

— Никого не было. Увезли утром тело, криминалисты закончили собирать улики, так с тех пор и стоит, — покачал головой Оливер. — Ни здесь, ни на других местах пока не было найдено каких-либо вразумительных улик. 

— Куда же тогда делась вся кровь? Выпить досуха двух людей за раз даже для очень голодного вампира задача… Задача, конечно, посильная, но зачем такое транжирство? К тому же, четыре ночи подряд?

— Эдрисса сказала, что всё указывает на то, что девушек убили там, где и нашли. Тела не перемещали.

— И ни одной капельки крови рядом с ними.

— Ни одной.

Малкольм поднялся, нахмурившись, и снова посмотрел в сторону окна с пёстрыми занавесками.

— Это не имеет никакого смысла.

— Ты что-то надумал?

— Сначала давай поговорим с той пожилой леди в окне. И я хочу, всё-таки, посмотреть другие места, — покачал головой Малкольм. Посмотрев по сторонам, проверяя не едет ли машина, он перебежал дорогу, и направился ко входу соседнего дома. Оливеру только и оставалось, что поспешить за ним.

Малкольм шёл быстро, будто точно знал какая квартира им нужна. Остановившись у двери, он кивнул Оливеру. Тот скептично вздёрнул бровь, но, всё же, решил довериться вампиру, и забарабанил в дверь. 

— Полиция! Откройте, у нас есть пара вопросов об убийстве, которое вы могли видеть. Мэм?

В глубине квартиры послышался какой-то шум, но дверь так никто и не открыл. Чуть подождав, Оливер постучал снова, но куда более аккуратнее:

— Мэм, прошу, нам нужно задать вам всего несколько вопросов и мы вас больше непобеспокоим.

В коридоре снова повисла тишина. Малкольм покачал головой, пряча ухмылку, в которой читалось безмолвное осуждение за такое грубое поведение. Оливер закатил глаза и собирался было снова постучать, но тут дверь чуть приоткрылась и в коридор выглянула низенькая старушка, похожая своими объемами на шар.

— Иди куда шёл, коп. Нечего тебе тут делать, — сплюнула она под ноги Оливеру, и попыталась было захлопнуть дверь, но Малкольм придержал её рукой и улыбнулся одной из своих обворожительных улыбок:

— Мэм, простите грубость моего коллеги, но нам действительно хотелось бы у вас кое-что узнать. Те убитые девушки заслужили справедливости. Помогите нам, пожалуйста.

Старушка минуту буравила Малкольма взглядом, потом зло зыркнула на Оливера, и, вновь сплюнув, махнула рукой:

— Проходите, я кофе поставлю. Тихо, Карл, — прикрикнула она на пса, который, только стоило Малкольму переступить порог, стал рычать. Пёс тут же замолчал и вернулся на свою лежанку, не спуская, впрочем, с вампира своего настороженного взгляда. 

В квартире пахло уютом и обжитостью. И без того небольшая, она казалось ещё меньше от массивных шкафов, заставленных книгами, склянками, какими-то статуэтками и фотографиями. Старый, — один из тех, тяжёлых, квадратных, — телевизор с накрахмаленной кружевной салфеточкой был заставлен горшками с цветами. Потёртая мебель, которую, несмотря на этом, явно старались поддерживать в целостности и чистоте.

— Ну, чего тут застряли. Проходите на кухню, пока кофе не остыл.

— Так вы — ведьма, — спросил Малкольм, кивнув на железную подвеску на шее у старушки. Там поджала губы и грубо сунула красную в белый горох кружку в руки Малкольма, чуть не пролив весь кофе на его рубашку.

— Ведьм давно уже нет, дорогуша. Остались только одни малолетки, которые думают, будто магия — это помахать веткой и сказать какую-то белиберду на латыни! 

— Тем не менее, у них выходит.

— Тц, “выходит”! Что ты, вампир, знаешь о истинной магии! Это кровь и соль земли! А не фокусы-покусы, которыми занимаются эти малолетки! Они думают, будто магия исполнит все их желания! Не понимают, как ей пользоваться и вот к чему это приводит!

— Жертвы, по-вашему, были ведьмами, — подался вперёд Оливер, заинтересовавшись оговоркой старушки. Та посмотрела на него как на дурака:

— Что? Нет, не говори глупостей! Девчонки были обычными! Но то, что их убило — это было порождено магией! Я чувствовала это!

— Так вы видели, что случилось прошлой ночью?

— О, да! Это девчонка по пятницам закрывает бар одна. И идёт на парковку там, в конце квартала. В этот раз также было. Но она выглядела напуганной. Оборачивалась каждую секунду, чуть ли не бежала. Будто за ней кто шёл. А потом на неё напала тень!

— Тень, — спросил Малкольм, переглянувшись с Оливером.

— Тень. Большая. Окутала её, а через мгновение девчонка падает замертво! 

— И вы думаете, — осторожно начал Оливер. — Эта… Тень, она порождена магией? Это не обычный вампир был? Или человек?

Старушка подпёрла широкие бока руками и с ещё большим негодованием уставилась на Оливера. 

— Я, может, и стара, но ещё в своём уме, дорогуша! Я знаю, что видела! Это была тень! Демон! Кто-то заигрался с магией и выпустил в мир тварь, которую ты в наручники не закуёшь! Попомни моё слово! А теперь, коль узнали что хотели, выметайтесь из моей квартиры! 

Малкольм и Оливер поставили на стол чашки и спешно покинули старушку, будто на нашкодившие школьники. На улице Малкольм потянулся и пружинистой походкой направился к машине.

— С чего у тебя вдруг такое хорошее настроение? Мы ничего толком не узнали.

— Отнюдь, — улыбнулся Малкольм и надел свои солнцезащитные очки, — небо медленно, но верно серело, намекая на скорый рассвет. — Теперь мы знаем, как выглядел убийца.

— Как тень? Ты веришь этой чокнутой?

— Я верю, что она что-то видела, что приняла за демона. И теперь мы знаем, что этот кто-то крупный и быстрый. Где убили предыдущую девушку? И, о, давай заедем, возьмём кофе. А то ты выглядишь так, будто отключишься прямо за рулём. Не хочу тащить тебя в постель только за тем, чтоб ты выспался.

Оливер закатил галаза и вставил было ключ в замок зажигания, но остановился, повернувшись к Малкольму. Этот вопрос мучал его уже давно, но всё как-то не было повода спросить. Сейчас такого тоже не находилось, но, во-первых, сколько уже можно тянуть, а во-вторых, всегда можно было сказать, что от усталости он не помнил что спрашивал.

— Почему ты со мной ведёшь себя... так?

— "Так" это как, — Малкольм с любопытством уставился на него. Знал, подлец, о чём речь, но всё равно спрашивал. Оливер тяжело вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Как же он устал.

— Все эти твои словечки, приставания. Каждый раз.

— "Каждый раз", — фыркнул Малкольм. — Ты так говоришь, будто мы видимся каждую ночь. К сожалению, это не так.

— Малкольм.

— Нгх. Ты сам знаешь. Древние законы и всё такое.

— Чушь собачья, — неожиданно даже для самого себя зло рявкнул Оливер. — Во-первых, в прошлый раз я сделал это, чтоб ты дотянул до прибытия помощи. Во-вторых, этот древний закон такие же бабушкины россказни, как твои демоны.

— Древний закооон, — сладко протянул Малкольм, только больше распаляя раздражение Оливера широкой улыбкой. — Нельзя просто так добровольно предложить вампиру кровь и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Мы почти помолвлены, мистер Ван Хельсинг.

— Брехня.

— Может и так, — легко согласился Малкольм, пожав плечами. Древний закон, как же. В старые времен, до Пакта (да и что греха таить - долгое время после него), этим законом вампиры оправдывали похищения людей. Мол, это не мы такие плохие, а это они сами захотели остаться с нами и стать нашими кормушками. За этим "законом" не стояло ничего, кроме жадности вампиров. Оливер тряхнул головой, избавляясь от этих размышлений и буркнул:

— Не называй меня так.

— Если скажешь, почему тебе так не нравится это имя, мистер Ван Хельсинг.

— Потому что это не моё имя!

— Ой-ли?

Горестно вздохнув, Оливер завёл, наконец, машину, выехал на дорогу. Ночь подходила к концу, но не принесла ничего, кроме новых вопросов, головной боли и назойливого вампира в напарниках. 


End file.
